Quinn's Death
by gleelover2829
Summary: What happens if Quinn dies? What would each one of her fellow Glee Clubs say to her for their last goodbyes? Includes scene right before her death and letters written from each member of WMHS really thinks of Quinn!
1. Life Before Death

****PLEASE READ FIRST!*** This story takes place after Quinn's tragic car accident. In my version, Quinn died although I know in the actual show she will survive but this makes it more dramatic. The story starts with the events immediately following the car accident. Each chapter that follows is a letter written by a Glee Club member to Quinn after her death to be buried with her in her casket. **

The New Directions as well as Mr. Shue frantically rushed into the emergency room of the Lima Hospital. The group stopped at the desk that sat below the sign the glowing red sign reading "Lima Hospital Emergency Room".

"Hello. Can you please help us? We are looking for Quinn Fabray. She was in a car accident. My student Rachel Berry got a call from one of your doctors, Dr. Keller, a few minutes ago. Said he was trying the person she was in contact with prior to the accident," Mr. Shue spoke. He was the only one that was composed enough to muster out words.

The nurse behind the desk began to speak. "Oh yes. She is in Emergency Room 6 and they plan to move her up to the O.R. within the hour. Unfortunately, I can't let any of you in contact with her since none of you are related to her…"

"HEY! YOU'RE GOING TO LET ME SEE HER NOW!" Puck yelled at the nurse. Although he was as angry as any of the New Directions had ever seen him, he was crying at the same time.

"Puck, calm down, Puck." Finn said as he and Mike restrained him from attacking the nurse. Puck collapsed in their arms and began to cry. He turned to the nurse.

"Please. Please, you have to let me see her." He begged the women. "Please, mam. Please." He spoke in a tone no one every expect to hear coming out of Mr. Tough Guy.

"I'm sorry son," the nurse said. "She isn't stable right now but if she is before they take her into the O.R. I will do everything in my power to make sure you see her."

"Thank you." Puck sincerely said.

"Of course. Until I hear something feel free to take a seat and wait." The nurse pointed in the direction of the waiting room.

The William McKinley High Glee Club made their way to the seats. Rachel sat next to Finn on the couch, her head buried in his chest. Kurt sat next to Finn, with Blaine on the other side, knowing now more than ever Finn needed a brother. Brittany and Artie sat next to Tina and Mike, all of which where two caught up in the sadness of the moment to even think twice about the "love square" they had once been caught up in. Santana sat next to Puck. She leaned over a held his hand, Puck squeezed back thankful she was there for him after all that had happened. Mr. Shue stood in the corner, calling Emma and Coach Sylvester in hopes of somehow reaching Quinn's parents.

Shortly after, Coach Sylvester arrived followed by Quinn's parents. Finn's mom, Kurt's dad, and Rachel's dads also came after tying up some lose ends at City Hall after the short-notice wedding postponement. They all found a spot to sit and waited, hoping that they would hear good news shortly. Each and every person sitting in the waiting room had tears streaming down their face. Rachel looked up at Finn. He wiped a tear from her face but it was hopeless, more quickly welled up in her eyes.


	2. Puck's Letter

****PLEASE READ FIRST!*** This story takes place after Quinn's tragic car accident. In my version, Quinn died although I know in the actual show she will survive but this makes it more dramatic. The story starts with the events immediately following the car accident. Each chapter that follows is a letter written by a Glee Club member to Quinn after her death to be buried with her in her casket.**

Quinn,

I love you more than anything in this world. I've always known it but I've never been able to admit it until now and that kills me. I'm so sorry Quinn. I'm sorry I got you pregnant and wasn't there for you. I truly am sorry. It killed me to see what I put you through. I know I tried to get you to choose a life with Beth and I but I knew it was too late. I do want to say thank you though for giving me a chance and for allowing me to be there for the birth of my daughter. That day I truly saw the life we could've had together and I almost thought I was going to propose to you but I just couldn't muster up the courage because I was so afraid you'd say no. Now, I regret that more than anything. Not being able to tell you how I really feel. But, Quinn, I am so proud of you. Proud of the way you picked yourself back up after the hell I put you through. You got accepted to Yale, you were a cheerleader again, you finally made peace with Rachel. You left this Earth as the person you always told me you wanted to be. I promise I will always tell Beth stories of the wonderful, brave young women who brought her life. I love you Quinn and I know now that I finally found you, my soulmate, I was just too late.

Lots of Love,

Puck


	3. Santana and Brittany's Letter

****PLEASE READ FIRST!*** This story takes place after Quinn's tragic car accident. In my version, Quinn died although I know in the actual show she will survive but this makes it more dramatic. The story starts with the events immediately following the car accident. Each chapter that follows is a letter written by a Glee Club member to Quinn after her death to be buried with her in her casket.**

Quinn,

I didn't really know how to write a letter like this since…I'm not really the mushy-gushy type so I got Brit to write it with me. Bad idea, it was like the blind leading the blind. It makes me wish you were here to help me. We were the Three Musketeers for crying out loud. We could do anything. We had no fears, no enemies, just three girls on the journey to the top of the social pyramid. Honestly though Quinn, thanks for making all that possible. I don't think I would've been able to get through the whole "coming out of the closet" deal without my social ranking, all thanks to your convincing speech for me to join Cheerios freshman year. I'm sorry I got in that fight with you at the beginning of last year after you told Coach about my boob job. But more importantly, I'm sorry I ever attacked you about Beth. What you did was brave Quinn and something I could never do. I guess I've always kind of admired you for that. What do you known I guess I'm not that bad at being mushy-gushy.

Love ya babe,

Santan & Brit

P.S. – Unicorns Love Quinn!

P.S.S. – That's from me.

P.S.S.S. – Me is Brit.


	4. Finn's Letter

****PLEASE READ FIRST!*** This story takes place after Quinn's tragic car accident. In my version, Quinn died although I know in the actual show she will survive but this makes it more dramatic. The story starts with the events immediately following the car accident. Each chapter that follows is a letter written by a Glee Club member to Quinn after her death to be buried with her in her casket.**

Quinn,

This letter is so hard to write but I know if I don't do it you'll never know how I truly feel. I love you Quinn. You were my first true love and I will never forget you. Although I was furious that you lied to me about who Beth's father was, I know now you did it because you loved me and couldn't bare to tell me the truth. I have to say, I did enjoy the short time when you lived with me though. I felt like I was living with my wife and we were expecting our first child together. No matter what happened between us though we were always destine to get back together at some point, even when that means I have to give you mono. :) I know that sometimes we hated each other and could barely stand to be in the same room but in the end I knew we were really in love because we could forget about what happened in the past and focus on our future. Futures. That brings me to another point. I'm sorry I was ever made at you because you thought that me marrying Rachel at this young age was crazy. I know at the end of your life you wanted to be there to support us but I know you didn't agree with it you just wanted to be there for Rachel and myself. You had such a bright future and you weren't afraid to shine to your fullest potential so I've realized that's what I want to do to. So I hope you're happy to known that I've applied to a small college, even though the application is a little late I could get in next year, near New York and be checking out three community colleges near by because I want to have my time to shine. In some way, I want to shine for you. I love you Quinn Fabray. I will always be there to wipe the tears from your eyes and share the fondest of moments with you but we might have to weight until we meet again in heaven. I've always wanted to be friends with an angel.

I Will Always Love You,

Finn


	5. Tina's Letter

****PLEASE READ FIRST!*** This story takes place after Quinn's tragic car accident. In my version, Quinn died although I know in the actual show she will survive but this makes it more dramatic. The story starts with the events immediately following the car accident. Each chapter that follows is a letter written by a Glee Club member to Quinn after her death to be buried with her in her casket.**

Quinn,

Although we came from two completely different cliques at William McKinley High, we got along well. You were an amazing person Quinn. You showed me when you joined Glee that you can be whoever you want to be and people will still love you for who you are. Although I found out later you only joined to keep tabs on Finn, it was too late, I was inspired. I know I always say that the main reason I stopped stuttering was because of Artie but it was really always because of your confidence. The way you could command a room just in how the way you said hello. I don't think I'd be the person I am today without you Quinn. I was also really happy we were able to share some fun bonding moments when Will proposed to Emma. That was really the last time we had a deep conversation about love. I don't know if you knew it, but so many people love you Quinn and they always will.

Goodbye,

Tina


	6. Sam's Letter

****PLEASE READ FIRST!*** This story takes place after Quinn's tragic car accident. In my version, Quinn died although I know in the actual show she will survive but this makes it more dramatic. The story starts with the events immediately following the car accident. Each chapter that follows is a letter written by a Glee Club member to Quinn after her death to be buried with her in her casket.**

Quinn,

I love you. I really do. I loved you from the first day I saw you walk down the hall in your Cheerio uniform with your binder tucked under your arm. I know, the promise ring and all may have been a bit too-much-too-fast but I only wanted to let you know how much I loved you. You know I almost thought about leaving Glee Club after the first day but the only reason I stayed was because we were duet partners and the chemistry between us when we sang "Lucky" was undeniable. I asked the church to play that, "Lucky" at your service. They said maybe, apparently it isn't classic funeral music. I also want to say thank you. Thanks for letting me take you out to Breadsticks on our first date. Thank you for giving me a chance. Truly thank you Quinn. And thank you for being there for me when I was in a really tough spot. Thank you for helping me out and keeping my struggles a secret. Even though we weren't dating, you were still there for me. You had my back. So thank you Quinn for introducing me to what a true friend is.

I will always remember you,

Sammy


	7. Mike and Artie's Letter

****PLEASE READ FIRST!*** This story takes place after Quinn's tragic car accident. In my version, Quinn died although I know in the actual show she will survive but this makes it more dramatic. The story starts with the events immediately following the car accident. Each chapter that follows is a letter written by a Glee Club member to Quinn after her death to be buried with her in her casket.**

Quinn,

Artie and I wanted to write our letter together. We were never very close friends but you were apart of our Glee family and we will always love you because of that. You showed us both what it is like to be strong and courageous. What you went through during your high school career was stuff half of us could only dream of and the way you were able to pick yourself back up and start running at full speed again was amazing. You were back to cheerleading, going to Yale, and friends with everyone in Glee. You were the ultimate well-rounded person. We will always remember you and that crazy party at Lea's when we all got DRUNK! Say hi to the big man up there.

Love,

Mike and Artie


	8. Mr Shue's Letter

****PLEASE READ FIRST!*** This story takes place after Quinn's tragic car accident. In my version, Quinn died although I know in the actual show she will survive but this makes it more dramatic. The story starts with the events immediately following the car accident. Each chapter that follows is a letter written by a Glee Club member to Quinn after her death to be buried with her in her casket.**

Quinn,

You were an amazing young women. I was always bewildered by the fact that you could pull yourself up in the morning and go to school after you had gotten pregnant. I remember taking you to the doctor with Finn and thinking how brave you were. I can only imagine how hard that was. I remember when you made the Glist and you talked about how you had lost everything; your body, your popularity, and your boyfriend. I was so inspired by the fact that you could admit to that that I wanted nothing more than to help you succeed so I didn't turn you in for the Glist because I knew the potential you had and I couldn't live with myself if I ruined that. After that I always had a special place for you in my heart, I wanted to be there for you no matter what. I so many ways you were like my daughter but, during the time I was divorcing Terri, you reminded me of the kind of girls I would "worship" in high school. I remember when you gave birth to Beth. I held Finn while he cried for you but at that moment I realized that you had so many young men who loved you and would be there for you. When I saw you get back on Cheerios I was so proud Quinn. And when you got in the fight with Santana I knew I had to protect you because I had seen what you had been through and I couldn't let you get hurt anymore. Senior year when you came back with pink hair and a tattoo I was so sad. I couldn't believe that your potential was being used to do drugs under the bleachers. So many times I knew I should've turned you in and call me a bad teacher I couldn't because I knew you'd figure it out. And you did, I mean look at where you were before you died! You were headed off to Yale after you finished the year as a Cheerios. You were setting aside your differences with Rachel and you were setting aside conflict so you could be apart of the lives of the people you love. Beth is so luck to have such a wonderful and strong young women as her birth mom. I only hope that one day Emma and I can have a daughter that will be half the women you were.

Love,

Mr. S


End file.
